Space Rock
by Stormatcher
Summary: 10 Years AFter Smallville Clark returned to Metropolis to work at the Planet. Alternate Univers... Superman begining...
1. Chapter 1

**N/A**; A little something I thought up, while trying to figure how to write the next chapter of my other Smallville story. I know it's not finished but it's a beginning. It's a future fic, probably AU since we don't know how the show will end. Please tell me what you think…

**Space Rock**

**Chapter 1**

"You've got some imagination kid. Space rock that cause mutation. An alien who save the day and help save the World. No one would buy that… Make it more sentimental, more dramatic, no mutant, and no alien. Maybe you could write a story about teens that leave in that little town, and try to get by their life. That would be a great story."

"_Yeah right! As if we haven't seen that kind of story that goes nowhere before…_" Chloe thought smiling at the man. "I'll think about it. Thank you for your time."

It was the third time this week she received that kind of answer.

"Hey Chloé!" a handsome man said to her as she passed near him.

"Hello,humm do we know each other?" Chloe said looking at the man and trying to figure out where she had seen him before.

"It's me… Clark Kent"

"CLARK, OH MY GOSH!" Chloe sheered embracing him on both cheek.

"I heard that Lois and you didn't talk anymore. I was really sorry to hear that."

"Look Clark, I understood why you had to go, but she blames it on me. That's all."

Clark was a little uncomfortable about that particular subject so Chloe decided to change subject.

"So what have you been doing? It's been what 6 years since you left Smallville." Chloe said even if she knew the exact number of day since the last time she had saw him.

"10 years Chloe, I traveled around the world."

"You've change a lot, What with the glass?"

"They're funny actually, but when I wear them people don't recognize me. Even Lois hasn't recognized me yet…"

"You haven't told her…"

"No, she better not know it. She thinks I'm some kind of geeky and clumsy reporter. Talking of reporter, I was really surprised when I came to Metropolis to hear that you had left the Planets… And even more surprise to find that there top reporter was none other than Lois Lane."

"I had a change of heart. I'm into romance now. At least I'm trying to sell my novel to some editor to get published."

"Cool, what is the story?"

"Actually… Hey, it about lunch time, do you want to eat something?"

"Humm. Well I was supposed to meet Lois at the Planet. I've been positioned as her partner. But maybe tonight we could meet. I have something I would like to speak to you about. Be here at 6, I'll take you and we'll go somewhere calm."

"Ok, it's a date…" Chloe said without thinking.

"A date it is then." Clark said.

Chloe looked at Clark while he was leaving. With the glass on his face, she was barely able to see him as the tall handsome teenager that left 10 years ago, but as she talked with him, she had been able to see beyond the glass.

"_Clark Kent_" she thought a wide smile appearing in her face.

**OooOooOooOooO**

Lois was pacing through the Daily Planet building's hall waiting for her new partner to show.

"Lois, sorry to be late" Clark said putting his glass back in place.

"Better late than never. What keep you?"

"I met some one I knew from high school's years."

"Scary! I would rather meet Lex Luthor in a dark alley than meet someone from that part of my life." Lois said with a smile.

"What's our assignment?" Clark said changing subject.

"Perry asked me to go see so witness about our new vigilante. You can come if you want."

Clark pushed back is glass, more of habitude than of necessity. Every time Perry White asked for them to find trace of the new vigilante, he felt nervous. After all, he was the one who stop the train just before it hit a school bus. Or save that man who was pushed down a building.

"Ok, where the witness?"

"That the problem, he's in a psychiatric hospital. Seem he couldn't take the shock of still being alive…" Lois said sarcastically.

"Well the man did try to jump down from a bridge." Clark said.

"How do you know that?" Lois asked looking suspiciously at him.

"I.. humm… I heard a cop talk about it on my way here." Clark lied.

"Cops?"

"Well they were talking about the vigilante."

"Well, if we don't find that superman soon, we'll be looking into some second grade news." Lois said.

"superman?"

"From what we heard the guy, his strong enough to stop a train. Can jump a 48 floor, and as the nag of disappearing just before cops arrive. Maybe that's what we should call him Superman."

"It's simplistic…" Clark said.

"People want simple thing, easy to understand. They don't want to be bother trying to remember a name. Do you wonder what he look like? He might be right next to you and we wouldn't even know…"

Clark look around him, as if trying to find someone.

"It's a figure of speech, Clark. I don't believe a man like that could have a normal life."

"Maybe he has a secret identity." Clark said without thinking.

"Clark, you're a genius. I'll find who that man is. I will uncover him. Reveal his true identity and I will win the Pullizer."

"Don't you mean 'we'?" Clark asked.

"Hein what? Oh yeah, of course. We're working together…" Lois said. "TAXI!" she yelled.

A taxi stopped just in front of them. Clark hurried up to open the door in front of Lois.

"Clark, I'm able to open my own door…" She said entering the car. "Common get in, we don't have all afternoon."

**OooOooOooOooO**

Chloe arrived at the corner a little early. She thought about old time when the little gang was all together in Smallville.

"_It's crazy how things can get out of hand because of a simple …_" She didn't finish her thought as Clark arrived. "Hey Clark."

"Hello" Clark said while they started walking.

"Where do we go?"

"Come" He said taking her hand and pulling her in a back street.

"Clark, where are you bringing me?"

"Trust me." He said with a smile. "I know it's been a long time, but I don't think there's anyone else with whom I would like to share this. Since we last meet, I found new thing about me."

"What? Clark, what are you doing?" Chloe said as Clark took a firm grip at Chloe waist.

Chloe felt her feet left the ground. Soon they were flying far above the city.

"Wow, that's… that's… it is incredible." Chloe said "Weren't you afraid of the height?"

"Being invincible and able to fly kind of heal me of that."

Chloe saw the ground coming closer. She recognizes the Kent's farm.

"I call mom, she prepare some hot cloth for you." Clark said.

"Ho, so you're bringing me there." Chloe said remembering the fortress in the middle of the North Pole.

"It's quiet and for what I want to discuss with you, privacy is important."

As soon as they landed, Martha went out of the house.

"Chloe, it's been so long. How are you?" Martha asked hugging the girl.

"Glad to see you to Mrs. Kent…" Chloe stopped. She didn't know if she was still using that name.

"Don't worry sweetheart, I haven't change my name, and even if I still miss him a lot, I've accepted the fact that he's no more here."

"Mom, I'm going to shoe Chloe what we talk about. To see what she think about that."

"I'm sure she will think the same thing, I told you."

"What is that all about, what is the big secret?"

"You'll see." Clark told her.

He then went to fetch the winter clothing his mother has prepared for Chloe and soon they were leaving the farm.

"We're going there by air?"

"I don't use the cave anymore. It feels more real this way." Clark said seriously.

"Clark, we're flying. What can be real about that?" Chloe asked.

Clark smiled but didn't say a word. Chloe lose herself in his smile. She felt like she was 18 again.


	2. Chapter 2

**Space Rock **

**Chapter 2**

The flight toward the fortress had been too brief at Chloe's taste. But to see the magnificent fortress was breath taking.

"It's so wonderful." Chloe said.

"It's my new fortress of solitude." Clark told her. "Come I have to show you something, I found it some time ago."

Clark seems excited to have someone with him in the fortress. He led Chloe trough it, helping her jumped where she wouldn't have been able to go.

"It's bigger than I remembered." Chloe said.

"Well last time you were kind of cold… And I didn't take you to do the grand tour." Clark said to her.

"Almost forgot that."

"Here we are. Chloe, I want to introduce you to my biological parents."

"They're here?" Chloe said really surprised.

"Not physically but I found them in the computer."

Clark took a crystal from one tube and placed it in another tube quite naturally, for Chloe all the crystal and all of the tube look exactly the same.

"How do you know the difference between them?"

"There's writing on them you can't see and I got the knowledge from the computer."

Two persons appeared in front of Clark and Chloe.

"Kal-El, why have you brought a human here?" The man said.

"This is Chloe Sullivan, I would trust her with my life, and she knows everything of me."

"Glad to meet one of my son friends." The woman said with a sweet smile.

"Chloe, Jor-El and Sara. My biological father and mother."

"Humm… Glad to meet you, I guess." Chloe said looking at Clark. "Weren't you supposed to be against him?" She whisper to him.

"It was all a misunderstanding. Everything is fine now. He can't control me anymore, so he had to accept the fact that I will never be a true Kryptonian. You see the crest on his uniform?"

"The big S"

"Yeah! That's our family crest."

"Wow, you actually have a family crest."

"Every noble family has his crest. I think human do the same with their nobility." Jor-El said.

"Yes."

"I have to show you something else." Clark said.

He pulled the crystal out and both holograms disappeared. Clark took Chloe's hand and brought her to another part of the fortress.

"Have you heard about Metropolis new vigilante?" Clark asked.

"It's you isn't it?"

"Yes, and I was thinking about making it more official."

"How do you intent to do that, by revealing that Clark Kent is an alien to the whole world?"

"That would solve my problem. Every one would know exactly what I am."

"Bad idea Clark, I hope your mother didn't agree with that."

"No, that's when I thought about this." Clark said opening a box slowly.

"What is that?" Chloe said starting to laugh at the costume that lay in the box.

"Chloe! It took me almost a year to make it."

"But why yellow Clark? You would look like a clown in that."

Clark closed the box rapidly, he seemed angry that Chloe laugh about is costume.

"I'm sorry Clark, but that color doesn't fit you. But I think it's a great idea, to have a costume, you should have another personality too. Let me think about it for a while…"

Clark looked at Chloe with a big smile.

"You do think it's a good idea?" Clark asked

"Yes Clark. Criminality increased by a good five percent per years in Metropolis. Having someone like you above our head would make us, at least would make me, feel a lot safer."

"And about the costume?"

"This costume is crazy looking. I always tought you look good in blue and red."

"It makes me look like a big American flag…"

"That's it…"

"What?"

"If someone asks you what you fight for you could answer for freedom, justice and the American way."

"Chloe! Please be serious."

"I am Clark. People would be proud of you, an American hero. Someone they can relate to."

"Ok but what about the costume?"

"It most look as little like Clark Kent as possible. What about something really tights?" Chloe asked smiling at the picture she had in her mind."

"I would need a cape to cover myself." Clark said sarcastically.

"A cape… That's a good idea." Chloe said still grinning.

"Chloe, it was a joke…" Clark said afraid that Chloe could take this cape's story a little too seriously.

"Let me think about it for a few days would you?"

"I'm not sure about that…"

"You just said to you parent that you would trust me with your life."

"You have a point. But no cape, and please no white star…"

"Great, meet me at this place Saturday night." Chloe said giving Clark a paper with an address on it.

"What is this place?"

"My house Clark, don't worry, it's not a trap."

"You're keeping your address write down on a paper?"

"It was for you Clark, I was thinking about giving it to you so we could stay in touch."

Clark smiled at Chloe and they bothat began to catch up on the last ten years of their life.

"So it was you all around the world?"

"Yep, in Africa some tribe even called me the white god… I didn't stay there long, believe me, they were all ready to give me their daughter to marry."

"Glad to see you're still modest and don't want to be recognized." Chloe said truthfully.

"I'm born with those power, it's not like I pay for them or anything. So I guess I'm just glad to help people around who are not as lucky as me."

A little after, Clark took Chloe back home.

**OooOooOooOooO**

Lois was home alone, not that she mind being alone. But tonight was a special night. It was the anniversary, the tenth since the last time she spoke with Chloe. Every year on that night she felt alone. Habitually, she always manages to have something to do on that night but today she haven't been able to find anyone. Even Clark told her that he had something planned. Clark. How she missed her Clark Kent. All the bickering she had with him.

"_I've lose him for Lana Lang, then I lost him over Chloe. And the final affront, she sent him away. She broke his heart so badly that he wasn't even able to be near is old town._"

Taking another sip of red wine, then she went back to her computer. Over the last years she had tried to find Clark but to no use.

"_I might as well be dead. And no one will ever know._"

When the new boy arrived at the planet, she had thought that it would be him. She had heard his name. But when she saw him, all hope of ever seeing her Clark Kent again had left. She was acerb with him. She was trying to break him. His mild manner and his way of always knowing every thing was annoying her. Jimmy at the Planet always called him CK, so when she was thinking about her new partner she called him by CK, his complete name was reserve for her Clark Kent.

"_CK, what are you doing tonight? How can a guy so shy and so geeky been able to find a girl and have a date in less than two weeks?_" she thought walking by a mirror. "_I'm not that bad, why didn't you ask me?_" She then realized what she was thinking about and quickly finishes her glass of wine.

In her room she found her souvenir's box. Opening it she saw the first photo on a pile it was group picture taken eleven years ago. When everyone was still together, Clark was there holding Lana's hand. She had an arm around Clark's waist and the other around Chloe's.

"Wonder what you're doing cuz? I sure miss our little conversation. Why did you have to do this? I mean, he was the perfect man. All this for what Chloe? You gain nothing by doing that, you have no one in your life, no friends. Not a single thing. Maybe if you would have stayed at the Planet we would have come close again… God I hate what you did…" Lois said to the pictures.

She closed the box and pt it back at his place. Keeping the pictures with her, she walked back to the leaving room. Soon she was asleep. Thinking about what happened ten years ago.


	3. Chapter 3

**N/A**: Lois is a mix between the Smallville and the Clark and Lois series, I like the way that Lois keep putting herself in trouble out of jealousy or curiosity.

I would like you to tell me who should have Clark, Chloe or Lois, and since it's an AU, it can be Chloe that end up with Clark… The one with the most vote will be the winner of Clark's love.

Please Read & Review please.

**Space Rock**

**Chapter 3**

"Clark, glad you could join us today." Perry White told Clark when he entered the meeting room.

"Sorry, my alarm didn't wake me up." Clark lied.

"It happens to me all the time." Lois said.

"You look tired Lois." Clark said to her.

"I told you, you should get more sleep." Perry exclaimed like if he had win a jackpot.

"Will you both stop worrying about my personal life? I'm fine. Just a little headache."

"The vigilante…" Perry started.

"We should call him Superman." Lois said.

"Good idea, it's simple and catchy…" Perry said.

Lois looked at Clark wincing.

"Told you!" Lois said.

"Well our Superman as done it again last night. Bank robbers have gotten caught by him and are now in police custody. I want you two to go at the police station and find out what you can about him. He caught them maybe they saw him."

"But, we won't be able to talk to them." Clark said.

"Follow my lead and we'll talk with them believe me." Lois said to him with a grin.

**OooOooOooOooO**

Chloe looked around, she had passed almost all day cleaning her house. It was now looking descent enough to invite someone in. Then she had to prepared herself, she had put her most beautiful dress, took almost two hours to get her hair done, makeup as carefully as possible. Looking at the time, Chloe finished the last touch of her makeup as the door's bell rang, Chloe straightened herself, arrange one lock of hair when she passed in front of the mirror then she went to the door.

"Hi Clark!" she said when she open the door.

"Chloe…" Clark looked at her, "Wow, you look absolutely gorgeous."

"Thank you, you're not bad yourself."

"I'm a little early… Are you ready?"

"I think so. But do you want something before we go?"

"I made the reservation in about an hour so I guess we could stay here a little." Clark said after a little moment of hesitation.

"Then come in, let me show you my own little Fortress of Solitude."

Chloe let Clark entered the house. She quickly showed him the house then led him in the leaving room.

"Did you have a nice day?" Chloe asked.

"Well, not really. Your cousin stole one of my ideas and mad it hers."

"No surprise there, I heard much worst from my contact at the planet…"

"You have contact at the Planet? So you're keeping in touch with the journalistic word."

Chloe blush a little, until a week ago she hadn't talk to anyone of the planet. But Clark reappearance had made her renew with those long lost friends.

"Yeah, you know you can keep me away from my first passion."

Clark smiled to her. She had so missed her smiled, her way to speak. The way she had to blush when she tried to find a good answer to certain question.

"I understand… So have you thought about what we talked the other day?"

"Clark, not before we had a good dinner. That's what we said and I intend to keep that part of the evening on track."

"That part?" Clark said rising an eyebrow.

This time Chloe was totally red. She didn't find anything to answer.

"We should go there… It's almost the time." She said trying to change the subject.

Clark gave her on of his 'thousands watt' smile.

"What did you plan else for the evening Chloe?" Clark asked again.

"Please Clark, we're going to be late." Chloe said looking anywhere but at Clark.

"Ok, I'll drop it for the moment…" Clark conceded to Chloe.

Clark help Chloe to stand and together they went to his car. As a perfect gentlemen Clark opened the car's doors and helped her in the car. Chloe was smiling, she knew Clark could be charming but he was surpassing her wildest dream.

**OooOooOooOooO**

She had followed Clark to the little house in the northern suburbia of Metropolis. There she had seen something she would never forgive him. The girl at the door was none other than his cousin.

"How dare you CK go in my back and date with my cousin?" she whispered between clenched teeth.

She had listened to their conversation hide in a little torn bush.

"Gorgeous… he said gorgeous. Look at the way she smiled to him." Lois mumbled.

Getting out of the bush took her a good ten minutes and cost her the beck of her shirt which was ripped by the torn. She almost crawled to the windows. As she look inside she saw that the two of them were returning in the leaving room.

"Were did you meet her CK?" She looked at the window and notice it wasn't totally close so move her head to be able to hear the conversation.

"…Your cousin stole one of my ideas and mad it hers." Clark told Chloe.

"_How dare you tell her that I stole your story, I just made it better than you would have…_" Lois thought "_Beside you weren't going to write it so I took the opportunity._"

Lois foot slip and she fell to the ground in the muddy soil. When she looked back in the house, Chloe and Clark were much closer and they were speaking so low that she couldn't hear anything but she saw Chloe blushing.

"_God CK, didn't know you would have this effect on her… She looks like a school girl. What are you saying?_" She thought while she tried to open the window a little more but her feet slipped again and she found herself ounce more in the mud.

Before she could get up again, she heard the front door open. She didn't move and almost stop breathing as the two pass at least than 5 foots from her. Clark helped Chloe entered the car.

"She actually finds this romantic… Well I guess it is." Lois told herself as the car left. "But he did this to me too and before you Chloe!" She shouted before remembering she had snapped something back at Clark.

While she walked home she noticed that many person where looking at her. When she saw her reflection in a window, she saw that she was all dirty and didn't look really sane. She ran all the way to her apartment.

**OooOooOooOooO**

"In France Clark! You should have told me…" Chloe said smiling at him. "You bring me take dessert in France."

"You said you like French pastry, and where can you find better French pastry than in France?" Clark said.

"Yes but you already brought me to a dinner in Rome then dessert in France."

"I had thought about Venice too but found it a little too smelly."

"_And way too romantic… I would have fall in your arms almost immediately without even thinking…_" thought Chloe. "It was perfect Clark… even more than that." She said to him.

Chloe looked at her house. It was now or never.

"Clark, I have thought about what you told me. I prepared a little something. I don't know if you would like it but I would like to show it to you."

Clark smiled at Chloe, he knew she would have work on his idea of costume.

"Don't look at me like this Clark, I had some idea and draw a lot of them, come inside I'll show it to you."

They both entered Chloe's house.


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: **I'm still trying to figure out which way I should go, Chloe/Clark or Lois/Clark story. No one answer my last call for you r opinion.

Please, read and review.

**Chapter 4 **

"Chloe, do you really want me to wear something so… so… so revealing?" Clark asked looking at the different drawing that Chloe had make.

"It's not as bad as you think…" Chloe said.

"Chloe, look at this not even a shirt, just the pants, and they are pretty short and tight…"

"Well, it was one of my first drawing…"

"This one..." Clark said picking up a drawing.

"Well… " Chloe didn't finish she was blushing from head to toe.

She quickly picked the drawing from Clark's hand.

"I guess I wasn't supposed to see that one…" Clark said with a smile.

"I had to make an anatomy study of your body before I could…"

"It's alright Chloe, I'm flattered by your way o picturing me…" Clark said now openly laughing.

"That's not funny…"

"Sorry, it's just that... oh! look at this one. Wow! You even put color on it." Clark was looking at the last drawing

"You don't like it. It's bad isn't it?" Chloe asked.

"Frankly, it just so far from what I'm used to… And what about my face, people will recognize me?"

"Not if you change your hair and you don't wear those ugly glasses you have."

Clark looked once more at the drawing.

"Does it have to be so tight?"

"Clark, it's not that tight beside it will give girls something else to look at other than your face. Girls are more will be prompter to figure out who you are."

Clark gave her a skeptical look.

"Is that a fact or your way to push me to wear that kind of costume…"

"Clark, I would never do that. Except certain kind of man, only girl will keep pictures of you in their scrapbook… or in their bedroom… You know if you start saving people, you'll become a veritable hero, you might even be more popular than a rock star… So what about that costume?"

"I don't know…"

"Try it!"

"It's a drawing Chloe…"

"I took the liberty to make it for you."

"You did what?"

"Common, try it."

"Now?"

"Do you have something better to do?" Chloe said with a big smile on her face.

She then went to the leaving room, took a box and gave it to Clark. Slowly, Clark walked is way to the bathroom.

"So?" Chloe asked after ten minutes.

"I can't go out like this." Clark said from the bathroom.

"Get out of there. I want to take a look."

Clark opened the door slowly revealing himself in a wonderful blue and red really tight costume.

"You are so cute in that. Wow!" Chloe said looking at Clark.

"Maybe we could put a cape something to cover myself…"

"You're probably right. But I like the way it fit on you…" Chloe said then she realized she was looking at the red pants.

"Red and Blues always was my color…" Clark said not realizing that Chloe was talking about something else.

Chloe went to the leaving room and return with a bolt of red cloth.

"I had bought a bit more of red, I was thinking to put a cape on the costume but you didn't seem too hot with the idea of a cape."

"Only fool doesn't change their mind."

"Ok… Get out of the costume and we'll try to do something about the cape."

Clark got in the bathroom and quickly changed of clothes.

**OooOooOooOooO**

"Hey CK!"

"Lois! You're early this morning." Clark said looking at his watch. "What happen to your face?"

"Nothing, I met with a bush."

Clark looked at her quizzically.

"Don't ask any question if you don't want a lie. So what have you done last night?"

"I met with a good friend of mine. We went to diner."

"Who's the girl again?"

"I've never told you Lois." Clark said smiling to her.

"Well, who is she?"

"What make you believe it was a she?"

"CLARK!" Lois snapped angrily.

"It was Chloe Sullivan, if you want to know so badly."

"I knew it, Chloe's my cousin."

"Is it she?" Clark said feigning surprise.

"Look CK, I know I've treated you badly recently, but I swear I'll make some effort, but please be careful around that girl. She's kind of…"

"Lois, she's always nice with me. I know that you had a disagreement some times ago. But I don't want it to get on the way of our friendship. I've told the same thing to Chloe."

Perry White got out of his office.

"CLARK, LOIS! In my office now!" He then looked at Lois "God! What happened to your face?"

**OooOooOooOooO**

Clark had left the Planet's office early and Lois was left alone to walk home. A limousine passed near her and came to a halt couple of feet farther.

"Lois Lane, intrepid reporter." Came the well know Luthor's voice from inside the limousine.

"Lex Luthor, what a surprise" Lois said sarcastically.

"Need a ride home Miss Lane? I wish to talk to you about something."

"Always such a gentlemen, Lex." Lois said entering inside the limo. "What is this all about?"

"Right to the point, I've always like that in you Miss Lane." Lex said to Lois with a charming smile. "Your new friend doesn't like me very much. You know that Superman you keep speaking of?"

"Well is not the only one." Lois said.

"I know, in my line of business there's a lot of jealousy."

"Lex, what do you want from me?"

"Who's that superman?"

"I don't know."

"Find it, I would be very eternally grateful."

"Why would I help you?"

"You wouldn't only be helping me, but your career as well."

Lois thought about it for a while.

"Deal, if I find out who that superman is, I'll publish everything I know about him."

"Thank you Miss Lane."

The limo stopped near Lois apartment.

"Oh, Lois, I heard that Clark was back in town and that you were working with him. How is he?"

"That's not the same Clark we knew in Smallville."

"He's changed that much?"

"I meant it's not the same person."

"Then why is he sending half his paycheck to Martha Kent?" Lex said with a grin. "Good night Lois."

Lois got out of the limousine and looked for a while as the car fade in the distance.

"_So you are Clark Kent, you son of a b…._" Lois thought feeling anger boiling inside her.


End file.
